A need exists for an integral electrically isolated centralizer and swell packer system that provides two different physical properties during operation to centralize and seal a drill string in production liner in a well bore.
A need exists for an electrically isolated centralizer and swell packer system configured to simultaneously (i) prevent axial movement of the centralizer portion about the wellbore tubular, (ii) prevent rotational movement of the centralizer portion while installed on the wellbore tubular, (iii) distribute load evenly preventing stress riser around the centralizer portion, and (iv) provide cathodic protection to the wellbore tubular without using a stop collar fastened to the tubular and (v) provide a wellbore seal using a swellable material of an integral swell packer portion.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.